1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for supporting vertical objects and, more particularly, relates to an apparatus and method for supporting cut Christmas trees that are used in the home and office and that require additional support to stabilize the Christmas tree. This invention specifically relates to an apparatus and method for supporting cut Christmas trees that are placed in a Christmas tree support holder stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of Christmas tree support holder stands that are presently used are deficient in reliably supporting and displaying Christmas trees because the Christmas trees are very unstable when mounted in a vertical position.
Many of the Christmas tree support holder stands that were manufactured are attached to the bottom portion of the Christmas tree trunk usually several inches below the lowest limbs of the Christmas tree which is often inadequate to effectively stabilize the Christmas tree in a vertical position; especially if the Christmas tree is tall or broad.
More recently, Christmas tree stands were developed to stabilize the Christmas tree in such a way that a base support member and angular tree support members were attached relatively high on the Christmas tree trunk which required the removal of lower tree branches. Upon removal of the lower tree branches for this attachment, the remaining branches were higher off the floor than anticipated causing a less than desirable appearance provided by the Christmas tree.
Initially, the use of Christmas tree support stands with cross members nailed to the bottom of the Christmas tree would provide some support for the Christmas tree without the need for removing the lower branches thereof. However, this type of stand did not have a pan to store water to keep the Christmas tree fresh in appearance. Christmas tree stands that are presently available are usually constructed to store water in a bottom pan to keep the Christmas tree fresh in appearance, but lack an effective means to firmly secure the tree trunk to the tree holder stand several inches above the base of the tree trunk.
Although the presence of branches on the Christmas tree may be such as to provide a symmetric and desirable shape and appearance the tree trunk may be angular, curved or otherwise irregular that may result in an unbalanced weight distribution of the Christmas tree when attached in such a manner as to make the Christmas tree appear straight. This uneven weight distribution resulted in an unstable arrangement whereby the Christmas tree can be toppled easily from this upright position.
Several types of Christmas tree stands have been proposed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,404 to Brown et al. (1948), U.S. Pat. No. 2,502,040 to Franklin (1950) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,617,617 to Krastel et al (1952) wherein the tree trunk was engaged close to the butt of the tree substantially below the height of the center of mass of the tree. The base support area on which the Christmas tree is carried is relatively small as compared to the diameter of the foliage of the tree. Such an arrangement is inherently unstable usually resulting in the Christmas tree being easily tipped over.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,734 to Ulrich (1923) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,585 to Austenson (1964) revealed other types of stands that have extended the point of attachment of the stand up the Christmas tree trunk by extending one or more support members up from the base immediately adjacent the Christmas tree trunk. The location of the support members made it difficult to find locations adjacent the Christmas tree trunk for the support members to pass through the branches without adversely affecting the overall shape of the Christmas tree. other types of stands as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,904,292 to Cloatheir (1939), U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,540 to Reisner (1981) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,621 to Eby (1983) use a support member which is displaced horizontally from the trunk of the Christmas tree and attached to the Christmas tree trunk through a horizontal member. Because of the Christmas tree weight, the Christmas tree may tend to rotate about its vertical axis creating a less stable Christmas tree support condition.
Another type support structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,330 to Curtis, Jr. (1993) uses a support arrangement that includes a staff member that is mounted on the base so that its axis extends through the point of engagement with the tree trunk and a flexible strap is used to secure the tree trunk to the upper end of the staff member that may cause the tree to rotate about the flexible strap thereby creating a less stable tree support condition.
Therefore, a need existed for a Christmas tree support apparatus and method which would permit a Christmas tree to be firmly held and supported in a stable condition to prevent the tipping over thereof.